Users are increasingly utilizing computing devices for various purposes. A computing device can be used by a user to capture images, check email, browse the Internet, and obtain various types of information. For example, the user can utilize a camera of the computing device to view and capture an image of a real-world scene that is within a field of view of the camera. The scene can include physical objects located at various positions within the scene. Some objects can be located in the real-world scene farther away from the camera of the device as compared to the location of some other object. In one example, the field of view of the camera of the device can include objects such as a street sign in the background, a friend of the user in the foreground, and a logo of a store in between the foreground and the background. Although the street sign, the friend, and the logo are all within the field of view of the camera of the device, it can be difficult for the device to accurately determine which object belongs in the foreground, which object belongs in the background, and which object belongs in between the foreground and the background, in order to focus the camera on the appropriate image or identify the primary object of interest.